Clinical Research Services (CRS) is a shared resource critical to the execution of the clinical and translational research programs of Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI). CRS is a comprehensive service that provides consistent research services for all RPCI investigators in all clinical sites. It is directed by Joyce Yasko PhD, FAAN and overseen by Donald Trump MD, CCSG Co-PI, who is also CCSG Clinical Research Director and CCSG Clinical Shared Resources Director. CRS is a newly implemented clinical research support service that provides oversight for the development, implementation, conduct and review of clinical trials, tracks regulatory documents, and forwards information to the Institutional Review Board (IRB). The oversight responsibility for the IRB is in the office of David Hohn, MD, CCSG PI, under the direct supervision of Camille Wicher, JD, RN, MSN, Administrative Director of the Office of Research Subject Protections. This allows the CRS to focus entirely on the implementation, conduct, and tracking of clinical research. As part of the implementation of the CRS, Dr. Yasko has defined the responsibilities of research nurses and data managers, clarified the work patterns for protocol processing and development, and implemented educational programs for all CRS staff. The Resource includes 25.8 FTE Research Nurses under the supervision of Linda Schmiedler, RN; 16 FTE data managers; and 2.1 FTE support staff. This is a dedicated team that is oriented toward investigator-initiated trials. The staff assist RPCI investigators in the development of clinical research studies, provide support for the Scientific Review Committee, provide study sponsors and regulatory agencies with all required documentation, oversee implementation of all IRB-approved trials, and ensure that complete and accurate data are collected and entered into a centralized database. CRS ensures that all adverse events are reported promptly. RPCI had 208 therapeutic protocols in FY 2001 and 575 patients accrued.